


Rollercoaster

by AmethystSong



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Science Bros, babysitter!coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystSong/pseuds/AmethystSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor prompts the Avengers into going to an amusement park, comedy, chaos, and romance occur in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony sticks his foot in his mouth.

           Surprisingly enough it was a relatively quiet Saturday morning for the Avengers. Everyone was gathered around the kitchen table and eating their breakfasts comfortably. Tony was only on his fourth cup of coffee and stealing toast from Steve’s third plate, Natasha was stabbing Clint every time he tried to steal her bacon with a fork, and Bruce had some Indian breakfast and tea. The silence was shattered however when Thor walked in.

            “Shield brothers, what is this amusement park of which the newspaper speaks of?” Thor boomed as he pointed to the newspaper article boasting about the newest rollercoaster.

            “An amusement park is where there are rides and games in one place. You’d probably like it, as long as you didn’t break anything.” Bruce supplied while drinking his tea.

Tony looked up from his tablet and blinked, “Since when does Stark Tower get an actual newspaper delivered?”

Steve coughed, “Jarvis helped me place a subscription; it’s nice to read physical copies. Not that the tablet you gave me isn’t nice.” He said, attempting to mollify Tony. Tony shrugged,

            “Suit yourself. Man I can’t remember the last time I’ve been to an amusement park. Jarvis, have I ever even been to one?”

            “It would appear you have been sir, as it is on the list of places you have been kicked out of.” Jarvis responded. Tony frowned trying to think and waved his hand.

            “Ah yes, that was when Rhodey and I snuck away. He went to the bathroom and I got bored waiting so I tinkered with the spinning teacups to actually make them fun. Instead of thanks, I got kicked out without even a cotton candy. Also who made the list of places I got kicked out of? Was it Pepper? I bet it was Pepper. She’s so mean to me.” he whined to the table, from which he received no sympathy. He frowned and decided to drink another cup of coffee rather than whine about how they only were allowed to live in the Stark Tower to listen to him whine. Jarvis did not put up with his whining and it was refreshing to have a new audience other than the bots.

             Steve looked at him with an eyebrow raised,

            “You get kicked out of enough places to have a list?” Tony coughed,

            “Sorry about that boy scout, I get bored. Are we doing this then?” Natasha raised an eyebrow,

            “Killed a guy in bumper cars once. Might be nice going while not on a mission.” Clint looked at her in admiration and nodded,

            “Prepare to be slaughtered in arcade games.” Bruce looked hesitant,

            “I don’t know if all the stimulation would be good for…the other guy.” Tony fixed him with a look,

            “Come on you need to go. Who else will I discuss the science of all the rollercoasters, and scheme to build better ones with? Team bonding experience, fun stuff.” Clint laughed and clapped Bruce on the shoulder,

            “Besides if you hulk out we can use that so we’re the first in line. The other guy will love it.” Natasha smacked the back of Clint’s head while Bruce rolled his eyes,

            “Glad to know I can be of such service to you all. But yeah I’m in.” Tony was actually excited about this plan, as it meant he could avoid Fury and Pepper under the guise of team building.

            “So Thor you want to go?” he asked practically bouncing in his seat.

            “I would like to go. Tell me, is anyone allowed at these amusement parks? My Jane seems to be at a conference this week and I would like some company as well.” Clint finally gave up on stealing Natasha’s huge bacon stash and nodded,

            “Yeah pretty much. You didn’t have anything like this on Asgard? No festivals? I bet you didn’t need any rides what with Loki being one.” he said, resulting in getting kicked by Natasha and receiving a glare from Thor, which was easily remedied by a pop tart.

            “So what do you say Steve? Want to go? You’ll have to see the rides they have now a days Capsicle.” Tony chuckled while Steve stiffened but gave his consent even if he looked unbearably sad.

            _Maybe he is just nervous about the new amusement parks of the future?_ Tony thought as he arranged for Happy to pick them all up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pepper gives advice and gains shoes in return.

 

           “And now he won’t talk to me! I don’t know why. What do you mean it’s my fault? I’ve been good today Pepper!” Tony shouted into his phone away from the group. They were waiting for Thor to arrive with a mysterious guest that he wanted to bring. Pepper sighed on the other end of the phone, already thinking of the new Marc Jacobs heels she had her eye on.

            “Tony you know that I love you, but why is it you never call Rhodey or Happy for damage control advice? I am busy trying to run Stark Industries. Some of us have to be adults.” She finally replied after Tony ranted for a few more minutes.

            “Rhodey’s on a mission and won’t take my calls. Happy just drove away and laughed. I think he was sore about being accidentally decked during boxing. Even though that’s the point. And hey I take offense to the adult comment, who signs your paycheck?” Tony grumbled.

            “I do Tony. And I apologize for the adult comment, you only impulsively bought one new car and 50 espresso machines. Which what are you doing with those? A step up from last month’s impulse of buying a small island.” Pepper said fondly.

            “Pepperrrrr, I’m drowning here, I only just stopped fighting with him all the time three months ago. I can’t handle Thor’s kicked puppy look whenever we are all fighting again. And the espresso machines are for a very hush hush experiment. I am under the firm belief that you should not be able to walk thirty steps without having access to coffee. As for the island, it’s science island for Bruce and I. Which is a very responsible and adult thing I might add, you know, public safety and all.” Pepper closed her eyes and tapped her pen, collecting herself.

            “Alright Tony, take me through this morning then, and speak slowly.” She finally said in a calm voice. Tony huffed,

            “Thank you. Alright so on my third or fourth coffee and halfway through the designs for the new Stark Tablet Thor came in with a paper newspaper, paper I know, I am getting hives just thinking about it. Anyway Thor comes in going on about the amusement park and then everyone else is down except for Captain no fun. Ooops maybe that was mean, even if it is true? Yeah fine that was bad. No I didn’t call him that to his face, I’ve only had 36 hours without no sleep, I would think I wouldn’t slip up that badly. Right so I took it upon myself to ask if he was going to come, and shut up Pepper it is not because I like him like that! How old are you now? So what if I like hanging out with him, and have made it my personal mission to integrate him into the twenty first century, because hello who better for the job than the grand master of the twenty first century? And so what if I have told you multiple times I could just watch him flex all day? That is not creepy Pepper, and you are not supposed to use my weakness for shiny things against me. And yes Captain America does shine. So yeah I asked him you know for team bonding and not ulterior motives because Tony Stark is 88% a team player now. And he just got this sad look on his face! And now he is not really talking to anyone, and just moping. And Natasha keeps giving me these disapproving looks, and I am kind of afraid she is going to stab me. Help me please Pepper. I swear I will compensate you for your time with new shoes, even though you are supposed to listen to my whining with a smile because you are my friend and I pay you.”

         Pepper smiled to herself enjoying Tony’s flustering. She was glad that he was a part of the Avengers now, not that she didn’t miss him and worry for him, but they could take care of him in a way she never could. They were good for him even though she was slightly disappointed in Steve not being able to understand Tony this morning. She thought they were doing so well. She was then struck by a thought however and frowned,

         “Tony what exactly did you say to Steve? Perhaps you triggered something? Or you could just ask him what’s wrong you know instead.” Tony frowned trying to think back to what he said. It was difficult wading through the numbers that streamed endlessly in his head.

         “I think I said and I quote “you’ll have to see the rides they have now a days Capsicle.” Pepper nodded,

         “Doesn’t he hate Capsicle? You wouldn’t want to be reminded that you spent 70 years frozen in ice. And on that note Steve’s probably upset and nostalgic because most of his friends he went to amusement parks with are dead.” Tony winced,

         “That was probably bad of me; maybe I should just go mute. I bet you would like that. Save myself from sticking my foot in my mouth. Ah but then I wouldn’t be able to sing ACDC and amuse Bruce in the lab, even though he is warming up to it. So I should go cheer him up with new memories and my dazzling presence right? And apologize. Maybe apologize first and a hug. There’s got to be an equation for that. I should make Jarvis write one when I get home for the perfect hug.” Pepper chuckled,

        “Not everything is science Tony, but yes you should do that. And don’t beat yourself up over it, people slip up all the time, and Steve does consider you his friend, yes he does he told me so the other day and no I am not lying. You are a good man and friend Tony, now go apologize and feel up Captain America. Have fun and play nice with the inferior rides.” She said hanging up and smiled when she got a text back thanking her. ‘ _Anytime Tony let me know how it goes’_ she responded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve and Tony patch things up because they have other things to worry about.

_Alright I can do this. I am Tony Stark greatest inventor and general badass. I can handle cheering Captain America up, can’t be any worse than the Board after a drop in the stocks._ Tony chanted to himself as he walked over to Steve who was staring away from the amusement park.

            “Hey Steve, do I still get to call you that? I do? That’s nice; can I talk to you for a minute?” Tony asked as he approached Steve. Steve gave a small nod and they walked away from the group. Tony inhaled,

            “Alright so I would assume by now you know how I put my foot in my mouth all the time. So uh I guess what I am trying to say before I go on a long rant is that I am sorry I was insensitive to the fact that you were frozen for seventy years and missed a lot of things. And the fact that you might have been having flash backs to times you went to Coney Island. I uh know how being reminded of the past sucks, and can hit you like a ton of bricks. But we are here for you, and hey I’d like to think we are family now or at least really awesome room mates that you would like to make new memories with?”

            Steve said nothing for a few minutes and Tony felt his stomach drop.

            “Did Pepper put you up to this?” he finally asked and Tony gulped.

            “Well not exactly I mean she helped tell me what to do, because you know, you can’t code humans yet, but I knew I had upset you. Contrary to popular belief I don’t always like upsetting people, unless they are my board of directors, but not really much I can do about that. And I don’t like upsetting you, it doesn’t feel right. It’s like I am dishonoring my country, or being the most horrible person in the world for making Steve Rogers sad.” Steve gave a small smile and put a hand on Tony’s shoulder which was either a really good thing or a really bad thing. Tony was optimistic and chose to believe it was progress, rather than the off chance Steve was going to toss him in the nearest trash can.

            “You are not a horrible person Tony. Thank you for noticing I was upset, I am sorry to have ruined the day.” He said with a small smile which Tony returned.

            “It’s alright to feel sad Steve; we all have our days right? We, well mostly I, just want to see you happy in this new century. You know you can tell me anything right? You can smack me in the head if I say something wrong.” Steve nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets with Tony inwardly frowning missing the weight.

           “I might take you up on that one day. But yes I know I can tell you anything, except when you haven’t slept in three days and have been working in the lab. Coffee is not an acceptable answer to questions. But I should focus on making new memories with everyone.”  Tony gave himself a point in the running tally he had in his head of the number of times he has managed to convince Steve that he is right. So far it is up to three, and that is only because he had convinced Steve into trying new food like Chinese. Any victory no matter how small counted in Tony’s books. Steve actually liked to make bets with everyone and Tony was never one to pass up a challenge.

         The two of them stood there smiling at each other for another minute, until they were distracted by Clint’s cry of “fuck no”.  Steve frowned and started to walk back towards the group with Tony following quickly behind. When they reached the group Steve stepped in front of Tony. Tony huffed and tried to peer around Steve to see what the commotion was about, and groaned; because Thor and his guest had finally arrived, and it was none other than Loki.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which another unexpected guest arrives and Loki reluctantly joins the group outing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS! Please note that there are movie spoilers concerning Hawkeye and Coulson.

“You’ve got to be kidding me Thor. Seriously? Warn a guy before you bring someone who I don’t know, threw one of your friends out the window?” Tony grumbled stepping out from behind Steve who stepped closer to him. It seems he was forgiven for this morning after all, awesome.

Thor looked down at the ground feeling chastised. “I understand your hesitation my brothers in arms. I thought that perhaps a place of amusement would help lift my brother’s spirits so that he would not cause mischief for a while. If he is occupied he is less prone to pull his pranks. It would be nice to show what an amazing place Midgard is to another Asgardian. However, if it be a bother, we will go elsewhere.” Loki narrowed his eyes,

“You told me it was punishment for the Lady Liberty incident and if I refused to comply you would tell Frigga.”  Clint laughed,

“Some punishment, I wish I got that at the circus. Stark quit kicking puppies and let Thor bring Loki.”  Tony crossed his arms,

“You’re on his side Barton? Did you forget that he, I don’t know, brainwashed you?” Clint shrugged,

“Don’t get me wrong I hate his guts, but you know how Thor gets when he doesn’t get his way. It’s true buddy you do sulk. Besides I have my bow with me to put him down if he tries to act up at the amusement park. But since you mentioned it, this is for the brainwashing again.” As he proceeded to punch Loki in the gut, Loki doubled over and glared,

“Yes I suppose that’s fair. Have I mentioned I hate you Thor?” Thor simply laughed and clapped Loki on the back.

“The more you say that brother, the less effect it has.” Bruce sidled up next to Tony who leaned over to him,

“What if we rigged the slingshot ride to fling Loki?” Bruce nodded,

“We could probably pull that off but let’s not cause trouble. There are small children who are impressionable here, and Thor wouldn’t appreciate it. And I don’t really want to bring the other guy out to play today. He’d probably take over the children’s waterpark.” Tony conceded,

“Yeah big green would cause a mess. But hey, then we would rebuild the amusement park into Avengersland. You could be a tilt a whirl ride and turn other people green.”  Steve had overheard the exchange and stepped towards Thor.

“Thor you are right about wanting to enjoy time with your family, I am not comfortable with the idea, but everyone deserves a chance. As long as you keep him in check we should be fine, if not then we will have to leave. Natasha do you have anything you would like to add?” Steve asked while Natasha shook her head as she was on the phone. Thor grinned and nodded,

“I give my word Steven that it will all be under control.” Natasha ended her call and turned towards everyone. Clint glanced over at her,

“Don’t tell me there is a mission, I’m all over balloon darts and cotton candy.” Thor whispered to Steve,

“Steven, why do Midgardians make candy out of clothing? It does not sound appealing.”

“It’s not actually cotton, its spun sugar that melts in your mouth and comes in different colors. You can try some in the park. Just don’t knock over the stand demanding another.” Thor scoffed,

“Of course, I gave my word for model behavior. Come friends and let us journey forth into the park of amusement for this cotton candy.”

“Actually we’ll have to wait a minute. Fury got wind of this and wants there to be someone to handle damage control. And no, I didn’t tell him Stark, so quit calling me traitor under your breath or I’ll give you whiplash in bumper cars.” Natasha said raising an eyebrow.

“I told you she has supersonic hearing and hates me. She is an android I’m telling you.” Tony whispered to Bruce who shook his head.

“Is it Phil? Please tell me it’s Phil, Maria hates me for singeing her hair off.” Clint pestered Natasha who waved him off.

“We told you not to practice inside the helicarrier Clint. But yes, as part of my vacation after my injury I get to be your handler for the day.” Coulson answered with a small smile. Clint slung and arm around him,

“But you’re always our handler.” Natasha nodded,

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Coulson nodded,

“My stitches were taken out yesterday. If anyone acts up I will use Stark’s newly upgraded ‘get well’ taser on them. That does include you Stark despite the gift.”

“Will you use it on Steve too?” Tony asked pouting. Coulson shook his head,

“I am sure Captain Rogers won’t be needing it. You are just jealous because I haven’t asked for your signature.” Tony sniffed,

“I am sure you would just get it from Pepper anyway when you two go out for lunch every month. Don’t think I don’t know about how you two plot against me.”

“Of course, it is my dream to spend every minute terrorizing you.” Coulson chuckled.

“See Steve? It’s not a conspiracy if it’s true.” Tony whined while Steve shook his head and patted him consolingly.

“No one’s out to get you Tony, and we will have a nice time in the park with everyone alright?”

“Guys I think we should actually go in the park now, the big guy is getting antsy.” Bruce said pointing to Thor who kept shoving Loki and pointing at the Rollercoaster and Ferris Wheel.

“Fine but I am not paying for Loki. Fine I guess I am, you can stop with the look Steve. Don’t want another incident with Asgardian Princes not understanding the concept of money. And Steve don’t look at the prices, I’m buying stuff for everyone so I’ll buy stuff for you too. It’s my money and I will do what I want with it. If you want to repay me you can make me dinner.” Tony said as they all walked to the ticket kiosk. They got their tickets, signed a few autographs, and Coulson bribed the manager not to call the news stations. And with that they were finally in the amusement park.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony hates Coulson for revealing a secret and the Asgardians find something to remind them of home.

 

            “Tony, I thought you weren’t going to work today.” Steve frowned glancing over at Tony who was busy typing away on his phone.

            “I’m not, I’m giving Pepper an update.” Tony replied. It was not so much an update as him bitching to Pepper about the added company.

 

            _Don’t be a baby. Steve won’t let anything happen. Play nice. You did bring your wristlets didn’t you?_ Pepper texted back. Tony snorted,

            _After 137 death threats you think I would go anywhere without them?_

 _138 actually. Hammer sent one this morning with his promise of revenge for the Expo disaster._ Pepper corrected him.

            _That’s cute, did he sign it in crayon?_

            _No but Rhodey said he would take care of it._

_Awesome, we will all have to get together and celebrate, maybe hack into the newsfeeds and rewatch._

_I’ll make a note of it, now go have fun._          

 

          “Alright so where are we heading first?” Cap asked once he saw Tony put his phone away.

            “Cap has anyone ever told you that you’re the mother of the group?” Clint asked cheekily. Steve shrugged and looked a little embarrassed.

            “I don’t know, Coulson could be in the running for that title. Especially all the Supernanny he watches. Is that why you took the job as our handler Coulson? To be a nanny?” Tony asked inching behind Steve in case Coulson whipped out his taser. Being electrocuted was only mildly okay if he was either in his suit or in the lab with Bruce.

             “I’m just the one who needed the least amount of therapy. Also Director Fury has a running bet with Agent Hill on whether or not I will institutionalize myself.” He answered simply.

            “Fury’s going to win that bet I suppose?” Natasha said. Coulson nodded,

            “In a manner of speaking yes. If I didn’t run away screaming after last week’s incident **,** then I highly doubt I am going anywhere. Besides **,** dealing with aliens and other strange occurances runs in the family.”

            “You’re only staying on because of Cap. Admit your fanboy crush Coulson.” Tony said taking his chances with the taser as he stepped out from behind Steve.

            “Only if you admit yours Stark. Is that why you don’t take Captain Rogers to your house in Malibu? Your shrine to Captain America is not that subtle.” Coulson said with a chuckle.

            “Shit. I mean uh don’t listen to him Cap that attack from Loki has made him delusional. There’s no such room.” Tony tried to cover up after Steve’s curious look.

            “Clint and I have seen pictures. It’s real.” Natasha said with a smirk. Tony continued glaring as Steve patted his shoulder.

            “It’s good to know you think so highly of me Tony. It’s no different than when I paint you guys.” Steve consoled while Tony puffed out his chest.

            “Good point. Speaking of which, you can paint me anytime you want. However if you want, I make quite the attractive nude model, if I do say so myself. If uh, this thing doesn’t throw off your painting.” Tony said tapping the arc reactor.

           “I’ll uh keep your suggestion in mind. And you know I like painting the arc reactor, remember the day I spent down in your workshop drawing you and it?” Steve reassured while Tony looked away and nodded.

          “Not to ruin your moment guys but Thor and Loki ran away.” Bruce pointed out ignoring Tony’s text that he sent him insisting he was being a cockblock.

Clint squinted and pointed over to the Viking ship.

            “They’re over there in line for the pirate ship ride. Thor shouted ‘Thunder Runner’ and dragged Loki over there.”

            “What the hell is a Thunder Runner?” Tony said as they all started walking over there.

            “I think Thor said it was one of the Warrior’s Three’s flying ships. And Clint don’t let him hear you call the Viking ship a pirate ship.” Coulson answered.

            “The Pirates of the Caribbean marathon was interesting when Thor tried to one up the movies with his own sea monster stories. And how he kept saying pirates were not real warriors.” Bruce added.

            “Ah friends you have found us. I am most eager to try this ride although I doubt it shall compare to the Thunder Runner.” Thor greeted them happily. Steve and Coulson let out and exhale that he hadn’t tried to be first in line **,** or knock the guardrails down.

           “How does the flying ship run anyways? I mean I think we can all agree I’ve got huge flying vessels down pat but it’d be interesting to see how Asgard compares even if it runs with magic. Right Bruce?” Tony said looking over at Bruce who nodded.

           “It’d be interesting to see if the particles are effected in anyway.” They moved in the line as they let more people onto the ride.

            “Remember that on Asgard science and magic are the same Anthony. I do not know how the ship runs but perhaps my brother can be of more assistance. Once sweet Jane and Heimdall repair the Bifrost you may study it if you wish also Bruce.” Thor replied and looked expectantly at Loki. Loki sighed but was inwardly pleased Thor still appreciated his knowledge and magic.

           “It is on a molecular level I suppose. The magic charges the particles so the ship  floats.” He replied with Bruce and Tony sharing a look.

           “I don’t really see how that is science but okay.” Tony muttered. Loki shook his head,

          “Perhaps if the Bifrost is repaired and Odin is not too angered you can look in the library for an explanation.”

          “You know I thought Thunder Runner was another name for the horse child.” Clint remarked while Loki glared murderously at him.

          “You told them about Sleipnir Thor?” Loki hissed turning to Thor.

          “I may have drunken too much that night. Forgive me Brother **,** but I am proud of all my nephews and nieces. Ah look the ride is about to begin Brother.” Thor quickly covered as they got on the ride.

         “Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me Thor. Perhaps I should tell them of the time you crossdressed.” Loki sneered as Thor buckled him in despite swatting him away. Thor looked at him in horror and Clint smiled gleefully.

        “It’s a good story. Clint stop looking so happy, you had to crossdress once too.” Natasha supplied.

        “Wait what, how do you know that story Nat? And hey I thought you promised never to say anything about it again.” Clint whined as he looked to Coulson for support who simply quirked his lips and looked away. Natasha chose not to respond as the ride began and Thor threw his hands up in the hand and laughed loudly with Loki still glowering. Tony and Bruce were chatting about Asgardian ‘science’ and Steve was smiling fondly. The ride stopped and they all exited with Thor declaring his approval but desire for a more adventurous ride. So the Avengers set off to fulfill his request.


	6. Chapter 6

“There is a ride worthy enough for the sons of Odin. Why, it has as many hills as my nephew, wouldn’t you say Brother?” Thor remarked, gesturing to the large rollercoaster.

“I am not a son of Odin Thor. But yes, I suppose it is akin to Jorgumand, however, you can not ride Jorgumand. Do not get any ideas from your father.” Loki conceded as the waited in line for the rollercoaster.

“Bruce when we build Avengerland, I am totally going to be a rollercoaster. Or we can make it a double rollercoaster with a red track and a green track and call it ‘Rage against the Machine’.” Tony said leaning against the fence post. Bruce laughed,

“That’s a band name you know. You’d have to buy the rights, and I am pretty sure Pepper will freeze your account if you try to. We’ll brainstorm ideas later.”

“You just want people to ride you Stark.” Clint commented with a smirk. Tony waggled his eyebrows,

“Not everyone Barton, Natasha or Phil can keep you. Keep running your mouth or I’ll make you into a toddler ride.” Clint waved him off and resumed trying to dissuade Natasha from telling Loki about the time he crossdressed.

“Come on Nat you aren’t even supposed to like him, fraternizing with the enemy. Look at what he did to Phil and I” he whined, ignoring Coulson’s reminder to call him Agent Coulson.

 “This is all true and I still hold a grudge against him, but I admire his skillset.” she replied as she continued the story to a bemused Loki. Tony itched to get on his phone and do something, but refrained due to his promise with to Steve. Instead, he glanced around looking for something to catch his interest. His eyes landed on the little informational plaque about the rollercoaster.

“World’s fastest rollercoaster?Please my suit does five times the speed, right Steve? I brought my wristlets, we could ditch the line and go flying.” He remarked, turning to face Steve. Steve had his back turned to the rollercoaster, and was staring resolutely ahead.

“Hey Steve? What’s wrong?” Tony asked shaking Steve’s arm. Steve started and looked at Tony, shaking his head. Tony frowned and made a noise of frustration,

“Cut the bullsh-crap, yes I know there are kids around. You going to tell me what’s the matter?” Steve sighed leaning against the fence post, answering with a shaky voice,

“It’s just that when Bucky and I would go to Coney Island he always pressured me into going on the rollercoaster. During… during my last mission with him we had a zip line set up to jump on a train, and he joked that it was payback for all those times.”

“I’m so sorry Steve. Want to play some games or something? I’ll buy out the arcade, I’ll bet you’re a mad skeeball player. The others will understand.” Tony asked gripping Steve’s arm. Steve shook his head and took a breath,

“I’ll be alright, I knew what was going to happen and I still came. Thanks for the offer, but the point was to make new memories right?” Tony nodded as they started boarding the ride,

“I’m not really good at this comforting others thing, but Pepper says I’m getting better. The point being, you don’t have to be strong all the time around us. Come on and sit next to me and listen to me complain about how slow it is.” Steve laughed and as the ride started Tony grabbed his hand and squeezed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I will update soon! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Water Park visitors get more than they bargained for.

They got off the ride smiling and rode a few more rides with the others before Clint whined about going to the waterpark. Everyone agreed and changed into swimsuits, heading down to that part of the amusement park. They headed to the waterslides with tubes first. Thor demanded Loki grab a double with him while Clint opted to ride with Bruce since Natasha was shooting him death glares for threatening to tip her out of the tube and ruin her hair. They got to the end of the line and laughed when Steve and Tony were stuck with a double. Steve shrugged and picked it up ignoring Tony’s hands trying to grab it.

            “I can hold it up too you know, pull my own weight.” Tony huffed crossing his arms. Steve smiled and teased him,

            “I know, it’s just you are so short it would be awkward.” Tony rolled his eyes and gestured for Steve to carry the tube, walking behind with his arms crossed. They reached the top and raced the others down. Tony and Steve spilled out of their tube and Tony had a moment of panic when he was submerged remembering when he was waterboarded. He was relieved when Steve reached down to help him up, and if he clung to Steve for a minute no one said anything. But that could be because Coulson was attempting to rein Clint in in hopes of not getting Natasha’s hair wet. It was a hopeless cause as soon Thor joined in, flipping his tube and dumping Loki out. They all quickly got out of the pool when the lifeguards started yelling at them. 

            Tony didn’t say anything and Steve didn’t ask but somehow he understood and kept pressed up against Tony’s side as they walked to the wave pool. Everything seemed alright until Clint managed to get Bruce to Hulk out. Coulson groaned and shoved Clint underwater as he made his way over to the Hulk to do damage control. Natasha glared at Clint as he resurfaced.

            “What’d you do?” she asked. Clint inched away from her,

            “I must’ve dunked him too many times. He’ll be fine. See the kids love it.” Natasha hummed in agreement as they watched the kids all clamber around the Hulk ignoring their parents. Coulson shook his head as the Hulk refused to let Banner out, choosing instead to go to the kid’s water park section and sit under the dump bucket. Tony whistled,

            “Surprised he isn’t bursting the water lines. The Hulk’s going to have the kid’s sprayground in Avengersland to commemorate this occasion. Banner will be thrilled.”

            “Hey what’s Hawkeye getting in Avengerland?” Clint asked.

            “Balloon Darts.” Natasha answered with Coulson nodding and keeping an eye on the Hulk who was reaching up to just dump the bucket on everyone.

            “Stark get him to not break the park. After all what did you say to me the other day? You and Banner were Science Bros?”  Tony nodded and waded out of the wave pool going over to the Hulk. After the Hulk got the water dumped on him he returned back to Bruce and made his way over with Tony to the other Avengers.

            “Good thing we made the shorts a few weeks ago right?” he said clapping Bruce on the back who was red with embarrassment.

            “Yeah that would have been great with all the kids around. Now can we please do something else?”

            “Games!” Clint shouted and raced out of the pool with Thor following eagerly behind wishing to show off his skills.

            “Come Brother we must find a game worthy enough of an Asgardian warrior!” he shouted. Loki snorted but followed, gleaming with mischief to put into motion at the games. The others followed and once they had toweled off and changed they headed to where the games were.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is mischief and fireworks.

They all broke off to play various games. Clint, Natasha, and Coulson all took to darts while Steve, Tony, and Bruce opted to play water guns. Thor had other ideas as he dragged Loki over to the hammer game.

            “What do you say Brother? Think I can win that giant stuffed dog with this hammer? It is no Mljonir but it will do.” Thor said easily hefting the hammer. The attendant eyed Thor warily but explained all he had to do was hit the bell three times. Thor laughed as Loki rolled his eyes and swung the hammer down. Surprisingly it did not hit the bell. Thor frowned,

            “I had not wanted to use my full strength on this flimsy mortal game but it would appear I must.” He swung again harder and as he swung Loki lazily twitched his fingers. Again it did not hit the bell. Thor grew frustrated, and as hard as he could swung the hammer down cracking the ground. This time the bell was rung a split second before it was catapulted into the air. The attendant mumbled something about having to pay for damages before handing over the giant dog to Thor. Thor apologized to the attendant and shoved the dog into Loki’s hands.

            “For you Brother, although your trickery has caused an inconvenience to the park. Though for you I would say that was rather tame.” Loki’s lips quirked.

            “Ah well, I must confess I am enjoying myself. Besides if Stark builds that Avengersland of his I will have plenty of mischief to cause there.” Thor smiled and patted him on the back,

            “Of that I have no doubt Brother. Be mindful of the children though.”

            “I quite enjoy them. Not all of them would paint me as a monster I suspect.” Loki remarked as he watched a little boy run by with a Loki shirt on.

            “You are not a monster Loki.” Thor said softly as Loki simply gave an indulgent smile.

            “Perhaps, but come I don’t want to ruin your day. Let us see what the others are up to.”  When they met up with the others they found a crowd of children surrounding them as the other Avengers won prizes for them. Thor made his way over to Tony and sheepishly explained what happened with the hammer. Tony laughed and patted him on the arm,

            “Nice one big guy. To be honest I’ve been expecting a lot more damage from everyone. Pepper’s already made donations to the park so don’t sweat it.” Thor grinned and joined the others in winning prizes for the kids. Loki was content to sit on a bench and watch them. The little boy from earlier made his way shyly over to Loki. Loki saw him and inclined his head in acknowledgement. The boy took that as an invitation to approach him clutching a green stuff dog.

            “Hi! You’re my favorite!” he said. Loki smiled and nodded,

            “A smart choice given your apparel. And why am I your favorite?” The boy grinned,

            “Because you can do magic! Can I have your autograph please?” Loki leaned forward,

            “I will do you one better. Would you like to see some magic?” The boy nodded enthusiastically as Loki muttered something under his breath. The dog in the boy’s hand glowed for a minute before becoming animated, squirming in his arms. The boy put the dog down on the ground and the dog ran around him as the boy clapped delightedly.

            “Thank you!” the boy said as he ran off to his father who was calling him anxiously.  A few of the other children had seen the exchange and all clambered over to Loki demanding the same. He indulged them and soon there were all sorts of various stuffed animals running about. Thor made his way over to Loki after handing a child the last of the prizes.

            “That was nice of you Brother.” He remarked. Loki grinned,

            “Well I couldn’t be out done by you now could I.” Clint called over to them,

            “Hey they aren’t going to turn on the kids are they? I’ve got my bow handy to put an arrow between your eyes Loki.” Loki chuckled and waved,

            “I would like to see you try Barton. Your brain must be the size of the bird you so admire if you fail to remember the past times you’ve shot an arrow at me. The animals are fine but will lose their life outside of the gates.” Mollified Clint turned back to Coulson and demanded they all get food. They made their way up and down the strip with Thor having to stop at every vendor to try everything. He was currently carrying five bags of cotton candy and happily munching on funnel cakes. Even Loki had to admit they were quite good. It grew dark and the park announced that there would be a fireworks show.

            “Let’s go to the ferris wheel for the fireworks.” Steve suggested.

            “I could show you some fireworks Steve. Besides I could just fly you up there.” Tony leered dangling his gauntlet. Steve smiled,

            “Maybe another time, I’d really like to go on the ferris wheel with you.” Clint made gagging noise and whispered to Natasha that they should have shoved them in the tunnel of love.

            “Who knows what kind of things Stark would have pulled in the dark.” She whispered back ignoring Tony’s glare. They all boarded into separate cars. Clint, Natasha, Coulson, and Bruce in one after they refused to let him sit alone.

            “We’re a team.” Coulson reminded him and Bruce smiled gratefully.

            “And not just because you think I might Hulk out and destroy the ferris wheel?” he asked after a moment. Natasha shook her head and gave a small smile while Clint laughed.

            “No but it would be cool to use the Hulk as a perch for fireworks.”

“I see how it is. As long as you don’t make a nest.” Bruce said fondly after he shook his head. Clint stretched out and winked,

            “No promises.” Loki and Thor both got their own car as well and they were occupied with eating the five bags of cotton candy Thor acquired. That left Tony and Steve in the last car, and Tony sent the others a nod for not cockblocking him.

            “So.” He drawled as he sprawled across the seat, arm draped around the back. Steve relaxed and sent Tony an amused look.

            “So. I had a nice time today.” Steve volunteered, the air unnaturally thick with tension despite their relaxed appearances. Both of them were waiting for the other to make a move as the fireworks started.

            “Yeah I did too surprisingly. Of course Avengersland will be much better. Higher and faster rides.” Steve nodded,

            “It will be great I’m sure Tony. All of the stuff you build is.” Tony scratched his beard looking away briefly before turning back to Steve.

            “It’s a good thing we didn’t get kicked out of the park.” Steve remarked looking at Tony. Tony stared at him, captivated by how he looked in the explosion of the fireworks, so different from the explosion of battle but all the while giving him the same feel of adrenaline.  Seizing the adrenaline he leaned in, licking his lips.

            “We might still yet.” He murmured before capturing Steve’s lips in a kiss. Steve smiled into the kiss and responded back. They broke apart as the fireworks stopped and the ferris wheel began descending. They got off and smiled at the Avenger’s teasing.

            “I was beginning to think I was going to have to interfere. You do not put up a convincing battle when you are staring at each other.” Loki deadpanned. Thor smiled and shook them both a little. Tony and Bruce shared a fist bump while Natasha gave him a look and Clint gave him an approving nod. Coulson leaned over to Tony and whispered that he’d be watching Tony. Tony gave a snarky smile and offered to send pictures which earned him a nudge from Steve. Happy was waiting for them outside the gate and as everyone piled in he pulled Tony aside to ask how it went. He grinned when he heard the news and clapped Tony on the shoulder.

            “Good job Boss. Looks like I won’t be driving this one away for a while.” Tony glanced towards Steve who smiled at him. He laughed as he was getting in the car and remarked.

            “I think I’ll keep him. Pepper and Rhodey are going to flip.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end! Thank you so much for reading and sticking with it despite the long update period!


End file.
